Shut up and sleep with me
by Necro13
Summary: Raph and Leo are sick of listening to each other and just want one thing. One shot.


_**Shut up and sleep with me. **_

Plot: Raph and Leo are sick of listening to each other and just want one thing. One shot.

...

"I got you this," Raph said breaking the silence of the empty lair his older brother boredly looking at it. He muttered a thank you grabbing the box, inside was a porcelain danger.

"Oh, thanks," he said putting forth a fake smile. His brother giving up, there relationship was not going as either planned, in fact they were starting to truly hate each other's guts each time they were left in the same room together. It could of been for the fact that they had to hide their relationship from every one, it could of been that neither had anything else to say to the other any more they just had sex when they were alone and fought in the practice room when their family was around or possibly they were beginning to get an awkward feeling about the whole brothers turned into lovers over night thing. Whatever it was, Raph was growing weary of it, it had only been a week since they started up this relationship and they were already bored?

"I hate you," he finally snapped looking to Leo,"We can't have anything civile or normal to have can we? We fight or we have sex, I'm really growing sick of this..."

He was cut off by a deepening kiss,"Shut up," his brother said through gasps,"I hate it when you talk."

Raph forgot his whole argument as he pressed his brother against the couch, exploring his body. Maybe sex was good...not for a relationship to rely on, but it something about it was good...

"You know, your horny then me!" Raph snarled pushing deeper into his brother, who's hand shot over his mouth.

"Just be quiet Raph," he snapped.

...

It was another quiet boring day, Leo sat in the living room beside Raph skipping through the channels. Every one had gone out to April, but them. The excuse was they wanted to train, but Leo knew it was to work on their relationship. Their very sexual relationship, where neither hardly talked to the other.

"You know the knife you bought me is very nice," Leo began finding it hard to find words that wouldn't lead to a fight or well...umm...sex.

"Yeah," Raph said flipping through the channels hardly paying attention to his lover.

"I mean not as nice my swords, but its a nice knife, it looked nice next to the knives you guys always seem to buy for my birthday, which are nice," he was boring himself, every knew he hated those knives they bought him, but bought him anyway.

"Oh just shut up," Raph snapped pushing himself ontop of Leo, Leo's hand twirling around the lamp string leaving them in pitch darkness.

...

Don and Mike were laughing as they stepped through the door but both stopped laughing to the lack of light. It was an ominous sign, they both looked to each other wondering where their brothers were! Deep breathing and low thudding filled the room.

Don flicked a light on but the second he did he wished he hadn't. A girlish scream filled the room followed by Mike fainting from shock of the situation. Don soon found himself vomiting as Raph pulled himself off Leo, pearl white juice splashing onto the couch. Leo was the only brother remaining calm.

Mike on the floor chanting,'its just a very very bad dream!' rolled into the fedal postion, Don vomiting all over the floor, and Raph yelling incoherant thingd to them.

"What?" Leo finally asked,"Hasn't any one ever heard of knocking? We were just having sex your acting like we killed Splinter or something..."

Leonardo defiantly spoke to soon on that one, just as he spoke those words Splinter strolled in he seemed quite happy until he saw the cum splashed across the couch under Leo who was still laying there and Raph's Bonner. It didn't take him too long to put two and two together.

...

"I can't believe Master Splinter died like that," Don said dabbing his eye looking at the grave,"Suffering from that fatal heart attack, then slipping in his own son's cum breaking his hip and if that wasn't enough he wasn't dead yet but when Mike stood up, he stepped on the remote and it just happened that Pokemon was on and needless to say, when Splinter looked at the screen he suffered a seizure that killed him."

"Yeah," Mike said through tears,"Sorry about that."

Raph stood after placing the cane next to the grave,"Maybe he wanted to die like that. I know his death has brought me and Leo closer together. For one, we don't have to hide our relationship any more, you already know. And two, now we can sensibly talk about how we blame Mike for recording that damn show in the first place."

Mike glared at him,"Hey! Don't blame this on me! You guys were the ones who gave him the heart attack and he slipped on your nasty stuff on the ground! How is this my fault?"

"Because your stupid show gave him the seizure thus killing him, while if you didn't have it on that show he would of lived long enough to disown me and Leo. May he rest in piece."

Mike pouted but didn't argue further not wishing to die a humiliating death like Master Splinter.

Just as they were leaving the grave sight to get pizza for dinner, Leo ran up looking pale.

"Guys, I just found out I'm pregnant!" he acclaimed making Raph go just as pale crossing his fingers hoping Leo cheated on him, but cursed loudly when Leo acclaimed, "And Raph's the father!"

"Leo, honey, I think our relationship is over."

The End.

...

I am soooo bored right now. I just came up with this in like five minutes, I hope you weren't expecting something serious...


End file.
